The primary objective of this project is to determine the relative effectiveness of two theoretical frameworks, Behavior Modification and Stress Adaption, as interpreted and utilized by nurses in assisting diabetics to assume an active role in their own health care and, thereby, to improve their health status. In addition detailed information about nurse-patient interactions will be collected to expand understanding of diabetics' health behaviors and nursing's role in favorably altering unhealthy behaviors. A multivariate nested design with repeated measures will be used to determine the relative effectiveness of nursing interventions derived from the two alternative theoretical frameworks. Outcome measures for effectiveness include self-care activities and various indices of physiological and psychological health status. Content analysis and classification methods will be used to tease meaning from recordings of nurse-patient interactions.